


Ever After

by lattice_frames



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: MP3, Disabled Character, Libraries, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Storytelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 14:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice_frames/pseuds/lattice_frames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time, an astrophysicist was wooed by the gay Scheherazade. . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ever After

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ever After](https://archiveofourown.org/works/224959) by [busaikko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/busaikko/pseuds/busaikko). 



**Title:**[Ever After](224959)  
 **Author:**[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/busaikko/profile)[ **b**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/busaikko/)[ **usaikko**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/busaikko/)    
 **Reader:**[](http://lattice-frames.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **lattice_frames**](http://lattice-frames.dreamwidth.org/)   
 **Summary:** Non-magic AU. _Once upon a time, an astrophysicist was wooed by the gay Scheherazade. . ._  
 **Rating:** Teen  
 **Pairing:** Sirius Black/Remus Lupin  
 **Warnings:** none  
 **Length:** 27:41  
 **Download:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/?albw7hgr7hjx12a) (at mediafire) and at the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/ever-after-0)


End file.
